


A Cold Winter Night

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex, Showers, Singing, Snowball Fight, Snowboarding, Winter, mark still lives in ohio, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark Still Lives in Ohio and is dating the girl of his dreams, you. You two spend a day in the snow and by the fire :)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Series: Reader Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058933
Kudos: 8





	A Cold Winter Night

It was winter and you had just woken up from a good night’s sleep when your phone rang. Looking at the screen you saw it was Mark and a small smile crept on your lips. “Hey beautiful” he greeted. “Hello handsome” you replied. You walked to the window and saw a fresh foot of snow had fallen overnight. “Get dressed, I have big plans for us today. I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Mark hung up and you laughed to yourself and went and got yourself dressed in warm clothes and got some coffee started. As you were pouring cups you felt two arms wrap around your waist, your heart skipped a beat and you turned around to see Mark smiling at you. 

You wrapped your arms around him and put your head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. You stayed like that for a few minutes and then Mark placed a small kiss on your lips and gave you a half smile. After drinking your coffee, you got into the car and Mark started driving. You joke around and sang at the top of your lungs along with the radio. About twenty minutes later you reached a beautiful winter lodge. 

“let me guess, snowboarding?” You teased, it was one of Mark’s favorite things to do.” “You got that right.” You got out of the car and went to check in and got dressed. Moments later you were out there on the snow. You fell down a couple of times and Mark was there to help you up each time, being really patient. On your way back to the lodge you chucked a snowball at Mark. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed and you giggled, he smiled and threw one back at you, starting a snowball fight. Then he grabbed your hand and together you walked up to your room. It was starting to get dark, you spent all day snowboarding. “Hungry?” Mark asked you. “Starving” you answered. “Close your eyes” he told you, he opened the door and lead you to the room. You could smell chicken and dumplings in the air. Mark shut the door and told you to open your eyes. When you did, you saw a romantic dinner for two set on the floor, picnic style with candles lit everywhere. 

“Wow! You said, you spun around and kissed him “I love you” you told him. “I love you to” he answered. You sat down and ate your delicious meal, being completely comfortable with each other. After you were done, you decided to take a shower together. Once you were in, Mark slipped his arms around you and ran them down your body while kissing your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you kissed passionately. Then you washed each other off and dried off, getting dressed in comfortable clothes. 

Mark went to the living room and started a fire, together you sat in front of it when Mark started singing “when you say nothing at all” “Mark, it’s amazing how you can speak to my heart without saying a word, you can light up the dark, try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don’t say a thing. The smile on your face let’s me know that you need me. There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me. If I ever fall you say it best when you say nothing at all. 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd, old Mr. Webster could never define what’s being said between your heart and mine. Afterwards Mark reached for you and you laid back on the floor. Mark kissed your lips and then kissed down to your jaw, your neck. His hand sliding on your stomach. Mark got up and slowly started taking his clothes off, teasing you. 

Then, he went back to you and started slowly taking off your clothes, he got on top of you and eased himself into you, looking into your eyes the whole time. Slowly but passionately, you moved together as he told you he loved you again. Mark wrapped your legs around his waist and started thrusting harder. 

Mark leaned down and ran his tongue across both breasts, you arched your back as you both reached your climax. Mark climbed off you and laid down next to you, both of you breathing fast. You laid your head on his chest, your favorite spot in the world, listening to his heartbeat again. Mark ran his fingers through your hair as you both started drifting off to sleep. 

The end.


End file.
